Sokka Reads a Tijuana Bible
by Yunaman
Summary: Team Avatar stumbles upon a shady merchant while in Ba Sing Se and out of curiosity buys Tijuana Bible to read.


Sokka Reads a Tijuana Bible

This fic takes placed during Team Avatar's stay in Ba Sing Se.

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph were walking down the streets of Ba Sing Se looking for Appa when they were stopped by a shady man in a back alley.

''Hey! Come here!'' The alley guy said.

''Like I'm gonna fall for that one.'' Katara expressed.

''Would you be intrested in a small booklet?''

''What kind of booklet?'' Aang cheerfully asked.

''A special kind of booklet. Just come here to browse my collection and you can pick which one you want.''

Agaisnt their better judgement the group entered the allet. They guy took out several small pocket sized booklets. He showed them some pages. Aang, Sokka and Katara were shocked when they saw the book were filled which pictures of people doing it. Toph couldn't see the book, but she wasn't too impressed when they explained to her what they had seen.

''Old man, aren't these books illegal?'' Toph bluntly asked.

''Yes they are. But if you've got the money I can sell you some. Just pick one.''

''I guess just buying one couldn't hurt.'' Sokka said.

He then took the whole collection of the old guy's hands and started browsing through the titles.

''Let'see now. ''The King of Omashu's Lover'', ''Avatar Kyoshi in Earth Tits Jamboree'', ''Avatar Roku in Attack of the Lustfull Tentacles'', ''Northern Water Tribe Spousal Abuse and Rape'', ''Appa's lost days XXX'', ''The Sex Golem''. What's that?''

''The Sex Golem is about Azula getting a sex golem and raping Ty Lee and Mai with it.'' The old guy explained.

''Who in their right mind would write something like that?'' Sokka said somewhat shocked. ''Wait a minute? What's that one. It has us four on the cover. Can you guys believe it?''

''I can actually. You'd be surprised at how many people want to sexualize Twinkle Toes and the rest of our group.'' Toph explained.

''What's it about?'' Sokka asked.

''You'll just have to buy it and find out.''

''How much?''

''10 bronze pieces.''

Sokka gave him the money and took the booklet out of the guy's greasy fingers. The four grouped around the book as Sokka opened it. The alley salesman left. Opening the first page he saw a picture of Katara and Aang talking half-naked. The art style was rather crude and amaturish. The spelling was atrocious, full of spelling errors and even gramatical ones. But you could at least tell what was going on. In the book Aang was acting like a smooth pimp daddy, in complete oposite to his normal pacifist personality.

In less than one page he was already getting a blowjob from Katara. Katara was shocked at what she was witnessing. ''Just stop reading this until it gets too awkward.''

''No way, sis. I payed a lot of money for this.''

''Yeah he did.'' Aang said, but in secret he wanted to fuck Katara so he was intrested in the story.

On the next page Aang was already fucking her hard in the vagina. On the next panel as he came buckets in Katara, Toph could be seen entering the room. Of course, she wasn't blind the comic and Aang immediately started fucking her in the ass, while eating out Katara.

''Wow! Sleazier than I thought.'' Toph exclaimed as she was being explained the R-rated content.

On the next page Sokka entered the room.

''Oh, yeah baby! Now it's on.'' Sokka was excited.

''You do know you're gonna fuck Toph, right.'' Katara explained.

''So what. Sokka's getting laid.''

But to their surprise Sokka started fucking his own sister in the comic. The author probably didn't know they were brother and sister or did he?

''Hahaha! Oh wow! Classy, Sokka.'' Toph laughed.

''Oh shut up, Toph. I bet he's gonna start fucking book Toph any moment now.'' Sokka was displeased.

But instead on the next panel Sokka was fucking Aang, while Aang was being blown by Katara who was fucked by Toph with a rock strap on.

''What the..'' All four of the said.

On the next page the door to the room opened once more and Zuko and Uncle Iroh had emerged from it. Both were panceless with impossibly big penises and dopey smiles.

''How about some hot fire nation dick?'' The booklet incarnations of both of them said in one voice.

''Let's just throw the book away right now. All in favor say I.'' Sokka suggested emotionless.

''I!'' The rest said.

They threw away the book in the sewer.

FIN 


End file.
